The Mansion
by AkatsukiSakura
Summary: NARUTO! SAKURA! CAN U GUYS HEAR ME! he yelled. As he banged against the door the room swirled in streaks of black and red. Are you scared?   [oneshot]


**The Mansion**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of their characters just borrowing them :**

-------------------------------

As Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai made their way back to Konoha from a mission, a large, dark cloud formed over them letting a few trickles of water land on their heads warning them that a storm was soon coming thus causing them to look for refuge.

"Ah shit! its going to start raining!" yelled Naruto

"Thank you for stating the obvious, dickless" replied Sai

Ignoring the boys Sakura looked at Sasuke "We should look for a place to stay until the storm passes, right Sasuke-kun?" she suggested

"Hn"

Taking that as yeah she looked around the area in search of a refuge. Spotting a large mansion she pointed towards it and they made their way over quickly to get out of the rain. Soon they stood at the doorstep ringing the bell. Fustrated, Naruto poked his head passed the door and called out for anyone home.

"Naruto, I dont thi-"

"Heeelllooooo?"Waiting for a reply that never came he let himself in. "Nice!! Come on guys!"

Sasuke started heading backwards while craining his neck he called out to his teammates

"Lets just go"

Naruto smirked at this "Why? Are you scared teme?" He put his hand on his waist "Hmm..?"

Curious herself, Sakura looked at Sasuke and let out "Are you?" He was about to reply before Sai cut him off "I bet emo boy here is afraid the dark" Sakura giggled at the comment while Sai gave him a fake and bright smile.

Taking that as a challenge he strode past him and stood next to Naruto "Che, I'm not scared"

They all entered the house before the door quickly slammed its self shut. They all stared at the door in disbelief

"What the hell...?"Sakua whispered

Being the optamistic one of the group Naruto smiled and told them that it was probably just the wind. Sasuke sat down on the floor looking at the fire while trying to calmdown his racing heart. Sensing his uneasyness Sakura asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Taken a back form his tone she turned away with a crestfallen look.

"Geez Sasuke-teme, shes just concerned about you. No need to snap" Naruto pointed out

Sai let out a laugh and said that he was a scaredy cat before turning around and fell back into his slumber. Naruto and Sakura followed the same action after they exchanged a few good nights to each other.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke laid down as he welcomed the darkness to carry him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**"CREACK!"**

Sasuke woke with a start and positioned himself for an attack, he look over to his team to see if they were awake and was suprised to find none of them were. Shaking his head he took note to tell them to sharpen their sensens after they wake up. He was just about to go back to sleep before he heard a moan

**"...help...me...please...HELP...!!"**

Running toward to the cry Sasuke unshethed his katana ready to battle but finds nothing in the room except a clock. Suddenly the door closed behind him leaving him in the darkness. He grabed the doorknob and yanked at it,after failing miserably he silently let out a string of curses. Then he begun banging at the door hoping someone outside will hear him.

"NARUTO! SAKURA! CAN U GUYS HEAR ME?!" he yelled. As he banged against the door the room swirled in streaks of black and red.

_**"Are you scared?"**_

'What the...?' Turning towards the broken voice the small room filled its self with giggleling getting louder and louder with each one. He pressed his hands against his ears attempting to block out the voices that were mocking him. Then small children started emerging from the walls each holding a knife in their hands_**"Well are you?"**_ the one that seemed to be the leader asked

Sasuke replied by giving him a strong sweeping blow with his katana

_**"hehe... I take that as a yes..."**_

The leader jabbed hid knife into Sasuke's leg causing him to kneel down in pain, then he pulled it out and shoved it in to his gut while twisting it. Soon the other children followed the act by jabbing him everywhere with their knifes. When Naruto, Sakura, and Sai heard Sasuke's cry in agony they rushed to his voice to see what was wrong. Sai dispelled the berrier that was casted on the door before running into the room. What they saw truly shocked them.

* * *

Sasuke was on the on the curled up into a ball looking at the wall with glassy eyes while drool driped from the corner of his mouth. Sakura quickly went to his aid, she took a look at him and realized that he was stuck in a strong yet familiar genjitsu. 

She dismissed the thought to the far back of her mind before pressing her hands together and yelling out "KAI!!"

"Hes in critical condition." She whispered "but we still need to get him back to Konoha. Sai, Naruto im going to need you to carry carry Sasuke-kun so we can move faster. " they nodded in a unison

Naruto carefully placed Sasuke on his back before sprinting

"I'll carry him first Sai. Lets go!" yelled Naruto

As team 7 sprinted back to Konoha a pair of red eyes watched them go until they disappeared along the horizon, the person chuckled "Silly Outoto, could'nt even break a simple genjitsu. Pathetic"

he slowly dropped his hand letting the drape fall before he disappered along the with the wind. Leaving nothing but a leaf where he once stood.

---------OWARI---------

**A/n: Hey everyone!...if there is anyone... thank** **you for giving this story a try! I know it was short but how was it? This is the first time ive ever written a story here on Fanfiction so flames and any other comments are welcomed! umm... that is all? hehe! Anyways, please leave a comment about your thoughts. Thankies!!**

**PS: I use wordpad so...yeah... :**


End file.
